pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Snagem
Vs. Snagem is the second episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 6/16/2018. Story Orre Colosseum is a large stone colosseum, the remnants of a day long gone. It has been revamped to feature seats for a modern crowd, it being cram packed with spectators. It is the last day of the Gym Leader Tournament, as Mr. Satoshi sits in a private booth with a small elderly bald man dressed in red robes. On either side of them sits two tall men, one wearing sunglasses and blue robes with his blue hair, while the other one wears sunglasses and red robes with his red hair. Satoshi: A successful tournament I must say. I appreciate you making this happen, Mr. Verich. Verich: It is not a problem. It has brought much needed tourism to this struggling region. Most are not as fortunate as me. Announcer: Welcome all to the final match of the gym leader tournament! Now, based off the points gathered from the tournament, this final match will decide the winning region! Now, from the Hoenn region! He’s the gym leader of Petalburg City! Give it up for Norman! Norman walks out onto the field, taking his position. The crowd goes wild, with the the Hoenn section cheering the loudest. Max stands as he cheers, as Brendan, Crystal, Ian and Piplup stay sitting besides him. Brendan: Oh, sit down kid. It’s not like he can discern you from the rest of the crowd. Max: You should show a little more support for dad! Brendan: You say that like he’ll lose! Announcer: And from the Kanto region! The most recently added gym leader taking over the Viridian Gym! Give it up for the Fairy Master Elise! Elise and Togetic come out from the other side, the crowd cheering louder than they did for Norman, especially with the women. Crystal cheers loudly for her. Crystal: Whooooo! Yeah Elise! Brendan: I know you don’t have an allegiance to our dad like we do, but really? Crystal: Have you been paying attention this tournament? That girl has defeated every threat imaginable, against the best gym leaders and made it look easy! She is truly someone to aspire to be! What do you think, Ian? Ian says nothing, letting off a small shudder. Ian: I’m just thankful that this is the last match. Tomorrow, we’re leaving this region. Crystal: (Concerned) You really don’t want to be here, do you? Ian shrugs, and glues his eyes to the battlefield. Norman and Elise stare each other down. Referee: This will be a six-on-six battle with no time limit! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Both sides are allowed to make substitutions! And— A Round tears through the colosseum, consisting of multiple red, blue and green outlined sound waves. The Rounds amplify each other, as everyone in the stadium covers their ears and closing their eyes from the pain. Ian manages to open one of his eyes, seeing that spread around the outer rim of the colosseum are men with bald heads and sound canceling headphones on their head standing around. They wear red thin vests, black shirts and camouflage pants. They are led by a large muscular man with a red vest but no undershirt and black pants, with the hair of his mustache and eyebrows grown out and standing upward. Gonzap: HELLO EVERYONE! I AM GONZAP AND THIS IS TEAM SNAGEM! AND THIS IS A STICKUP! The Snagem grunts are accompanied by several Gligar, Vibrava and Cacnea. The grunts make their way through the stands, hustling people for their valuables. They approach the row that Ian’s group is in, him smirking and pointing at them. Piplup responds and fires a Hydro Pump, washing them away. Gonzap smiles at the development. Gonzap: That’s right. Fight back! A Snagem style robbery isn’t the same without a fight! Battles begin all throughout the stadium, with many people fleeing. All the gym leaders spread out respond, choosing their Pokémon to fight them off. The Snagem Grunts quickly retreat to the main battlefield. The gym leaders, Ian, Crystal, Brendan and Max follow after them, as Gonzap makes it down there as well. Norman: Gym leaders! Take them out! Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Franklin, Janine, Blaine, Elise, Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Jasmine, Chuck, Danny, Clair, Roxanne, Brawly, Wattson, Flannery, Norman, Winona, Tate & Lisa, Juan, Roark, Gardenia, Maylene, Crasher Wake, Fantina, Byron, Candice and Volkner all battle. Their Onix, Starmie, Raichu, Vileplume, Hypno, Ariados, Magmar, Togetic, Skarmory, Scizor, Miltank, Misdreavus, Steelix, Heracross, Piloswine, Kingdra, Nosepass, Hariyama, Manectric, Torkoal, Slaking, Altaria, Solrock, Lunatone, Relicanth, Rampardos, Roserade, Lucario, Floatzel, Drifblim, Bastiodon, Abomasnow and Electivire battle against the Gligar, Vibrava and Cacnea, tearing through them with ease. Ian and Piplup blast through grunts, as Crystal chooses Pelipper. A raincloud forms over the arena, as a Drizzle forms over the chaos. Max chooses Ralts, it cheerful as it blasts several grunts away with Psychic. Brendan pulls out a Pokéball, choosing a Sneasel. Its ear feather is short, revealing it is female. Sneasel: Sneas! Brendan: Sneasel, Icy Wind! Sneasel breathes a wind of sparkling blue snow, it defeating several Gligar. Gonzap is on the ground with a Crawdaunt, it firing Hyper Beam. The explosion blasts several Pokémon back, as Elise and Togetic face them down. Gonzap: Ha! You really think you can beat me, little girl? Elise: I can easily hold you off. Togetic, Ancient Power! Gonzap: Hyper Beam! Crawdaunt fires Hyper Beam, as Togetic forms an Ancient Power, which blocks the attack. Gonzap looks to the sky, as if inpatient. Gonzap: Where is it? It’s late! Elise: (Worried) What’s late? Ian and Piplup take out more grunts, washing through them. Ian: This is ridiculous. These guys couldn’t beat a rookie, so why did they instigate this battle? Ian then stops, tensing up. His expression becomes overwhelmed with horror, him crouching down to try and calm down. Crystal notices this and goes over to him. Crystal: Ian, what’s wrong? Ian: We need to get everyone out of here. That thing, evil is coming! Maylene’s Lucario takes out a Cacnea, as his appendages rise by his head. He looks to the sky in pure terror, as he retreats to Maylene. Maylene: Lucario! Calm down! I can’t tell what is wrong! Lucario taps a Pokéball, returning himself. Maylene looks shocked, as she tries to open the Pokéball again. Lucario doesn’t come back out. Maylene: Are you serious? A Gligar flies at her head, as Maylene opens another Pokéball. Toxicroak intercepts it and knocks it aside. Gonzap: Now, Round! All the remaining Gligar, Vibrava and Cacnea use Round, the sound waves deafening the field. The intensity of the sound is not as strong as before, them still able to fight but not hear. Ian is yelling hopelessly, his voice drowned out by the Round. A chaotic screech not of the Round pierces through it, distorting everyone’s perception. Ian: (Soundlessly) It’s here. The clouds from Pelipper’s Drizzle fades, as a corrupted Lugia appears in the skyline. Its feathers are black where it should be white, and its underbelly and scale protrusions on its back are white. Its eyes are a corrupted rage filled red, as it lets out another screech. Gonzap: Soldiers ready! Ian reaches into his backpack, pulling out the Eon Flute. He quickly plays an A Major scale, the vibrations echoing through the sky despite its sound being drowned out. The Shadow Lugia inhales, as a shadowy aura forms around its mouth. It then exhales a Shadow Blast, a blade of air tearing through all in the stadium. Shadow Lugia continues its assault, blasting everything back. Brendan: Sneasel, Protect! Sneasel forms a blue barrier, Protecting herself and Brendan. Max and Ralts are too far away to be protected. Max: Ralts, Safeguard! Ralts raises a silver barrier to form around it and Max, as the Shadow Blast comes around. However, the Shadow Blast tears through the Safeguard, while Protect holds out. Brendan: Max! Brendan and Sneasel move to help Max, when the Snagem grunts regroup and attack them. The two go on the offensive, as the Shadow Lugia flies by overhead, creating a tailwind that blow them away. Ian and Piplup are on the ground, as Ian gets up. He opens a Pokéball, choosing Charizard. Charizard: (Roars) Ian: Be careful. And take it out. Charizard nods in understanding, as it takes off after the Shadow Lugia. Piplup stands onto his feet, wobbly and weakened. A Snagem grunt with circular sunglasses approaches, now sporting a mechanical device over his left arm. The grunt chuckles as he loads a Pokéball into the hole in the palm of the device. Wakin: Let the snagging begin! Wakin throws the Pokéball, as it hits Piplup in the head. The Pokéball opens, releasing a red energy hand that grabs Piplup and pulls it in. Piplup: (Screaming in terror) PIPLUP! Ian: (Distraught) Piplup! Piplup is sucked into Pokéball, as it hits the ground and ricochets back to Wakin. The Pokéball shakes violently then locks, it secured in the grunt’s hand. Ian turns at Wakin in a rage, charging at him. Wakin snickers, as a Cacnea fires Pin Missile at him, hitting Ian and knocking him down. Wakin: Let ‘em rip, boys! Ian looks around in horror, as one by one the weakened Pokémon are snagged in the same manner, the gym leaders being unable to respond in time. Those who hadn’t had their Pokémon snagged yet prepare to return them, when Shadow Lugia unleashes another Shadow Blast. It tears through the area, blasting them all back. Charizard goes after it, as it is blasted clean out of the sky. A Snagem Grunt throws a Snag Ball, snagging Max’s Ralts. Max: Ralts, no! Crystal: Pelipper, help him! Pelipper flies after a grunt, when Charizard crashes into her on its collision with the ground. The two are heavily injured, as two grunts throw Snag Balls, snagging the two. Brendan and Sneasel resist Cacnea, as Sneasel is hit by a Snag Ball. The ball bounces back to the grunt and shakes violently, but opens up right in the grunt’s face. Brendan: Sneasel, Metal Claw! Sneasel’s claw glows silver like iron, as she scratches through the device on the grunt’s arm. It sparks and malfunctions, the grunt forcing it off of him. Brendan: Target the devices! Lt. Surge: Then let’s get ‘em! Magnemite, blast them with Magnet Bomb! Lt. Surge opens a Pokéball, choosing Magnemite. It unleashes a magnetic pulse wave, causing one device to short out. The grunt pulls it off and drops it, fleeing after that. Lt. Surge picks it up, seeing the device was relatively unharmed. Others begin targeting the devices, with other grunts coming and snagging their Pokémon. Gonzap’s Crawdaunt fires Hyper Beam, causing Norman’s Slaking to go on its knees. A grunts snags it away from him, as Shadow Lugia tears through the area with Shadow Blast. A twinkle in the air occurs, as Latios and Latias race to the scene. Ian: (Heartbroken) No. No! Go back! Latios fires a purple energy beam of Luster Purge, hitting the Shadow Lugia in the back. Latias fires a Mist Ball, hitting it and enveloping it in a mist. Latios and Latias begin to circle it, when a Shadow Blast shoots out, striking both of them. They both crash to the ground, as Ian shouts in a frenzy. Ian: No! Ian takes off running, as he draws two Pokéballs. He approaches where Latios and Latias landed, both injured and barely able to get up. He throws two Pokéballs, with one of them being deflected by a Vibrava’s Feint Attack. The other Pokéball keeps going, hitting Latias and sucking it in. The Pokéball falls and rolls back towards Ian, him frantic to pick it up. A grunt throws a Snag Ball at Latios, sucking him in and snagging it. Gonzap: That’s good! Fall back! Fall back! Shadow Lugia flaps its wings, releasing a black hurricane that rises up and forms around the area. Everyone’s vision is obscured as many are blown away. When the Shadow Storm fades, Team Snagem is gone. Ian lies on the ground, clenching to the Pokéball with tears in his eyes. Ian: I’m sorry Latios. Charizard. Piplup. Main Events * The gym leader tournament is interrupted in its final round, between Norman and Elise. * Team Snagem snags/steals Pokémon from Ian, Crystal, Max and all the gym leaders. * Ian captures Latias. * Brendan is revealed to own a Sneasel. It is female. * Shadow Pokémon, by XD:001 is introduced. * Brawly's Makuhita is revealed to have evolved into Hariyama. * Maylene's Croagunk is revealed to have evolved into Toxicroak. * Danny's Swinub is revealed to have evolved into Piloswine. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Brendan * Max *Satoshi *Mr. Verich *Mr. Verich's Bodyguards Gym Leaders * Elise * Norman * Maylene * Lt. Surge * Brock * Misty * Erika * Franklin * Janine * Blaine * Falkner * Bugsy * Whitney * Morty * Jasmine * Chuck * Danny * Clair * Roxanne * Brawly * Wattson * Flannery * Winona * Tate * Lisa * Juan * Roark * Gardenia * Crasher Wake * Fantina * Byron * Candice * Volkner Villains * Team Snagem ** Gonzap ** Wakin Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Charizard (Ian's) * Latias (Ian's, newly caught) * Latios (PT) * Pelipper (Crystal's) * Sneasel (Brendan's) * Ralts (Max's) Gym Leader Pokémon * Togetic (Elise's) * Slaking (Norman's) * Lucario (Maylene's) * Toxicroak (Maylene's) * Raichu (Lt. Surge's) * Magnemite (Lt. Surge's) * Onix (Brock's) * Starmie (Misty's) * Vileplume (Erika's) * Ariados (Janine's) * Hypno (Franklin's) * Magmar (Blaine's) * Skarmory (Falkner's) * Scizor (Bugsy's) * Miltank (Whitney's) * Misdreavus (Morty's) * Heracross (Chuck's) * Steelix (Jasmine's) * Piloswine (Danny's) * Kingdra (Clair's) * Nosepass (Roxanne's) * Hariyama (Brawly's) * Manectric (Wattson's) * Torkoal (Flannery's) * Altaria (Winona's) * Solrock (Tate's) * Lunatone (Lisa's) * Relicanth (Juan's) * Rampardos (Roark's) * Roserade (Gardenia's) * Toxicroak (Maylene's) * Floatzel (Crasher Wake's) * Drifblim (Fantina's) * Bastiodon (Byron's) * Abomasnow (Candice's) * Electivire (Volkner's) Team Snagem's Pokémon * Crawdaunt (Gonzap's) * Gligar * Vibrava * Cacnea Shadow Pokémon * XD:001 Trivia * This marks the first time that a villainous organization successfully steals Pokémon on a large scale when Ian tries to stop them. * This shows the end of the gym leader tournament, with Norman and Elise in the finals. * All the gym leaders have Pokémon stolen that resemble either their signature Pokémon in this series or from the games. Janine is the only exception, having her Ariados stolen instead of her strongest, Crobat. * Many gym leader Pokémon that are stolen are catchable as Shadow Pokémon in either Pokémon Colosseum or Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. * Ian loses the most Pokémon, being 2, technically 3 counting Latios. * Ian capturing Latias marks the first time that he or a main character has owned a Legendary Pokémon. This isn't counting Rosa's Phione due to its dispute as a Legendary Pokémon. * Lt. Surge's Magnemite is the same one that appeared in Vs. Mewtwo 2. It was added there to fit into this storyline. * Brawly, Maylene and Danny are the only gym leaders to have new Pokémon from the last time we'd seen them, their Hariyama, Toxicroak and Piloswine having evolved respectively. * Gonzap uses a Crawdaunt due to it being in both of his major parties in Pokémon Colosseum. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Snagem arc